Olive You
by Prince.Charming.7
Summary: This is a story about a nice weekend get away between Charlie and Hermione.  Hope you enjoy it.    Prompts: Charlie/Hermione, something green, someone has a sweet tooth, and something is lost/misplaced


_This story written for WeasleyForMe_ _as a belated Valentine's Day story. It is very late, but I was trying to put out a decent writing.  
_

_Thank you Clover Bay for helping me with the story, you're the best!  
_

It was a bright and beautiful winter morning, the dragons were outside flying around and breathing fire. They were graceful creatures and Charlie Weasley was happy to be spending his days with them. As much as Charlie loved the dragons that he was studying and training, he loved his girlfriend Hermione Granger even more. Smiling as he thought of his plans for the weekend, Charlie got to work on prepping the dragons for their training lessons.

Hermione was already hard at work at the hospital. Ever since moving to Romania to be with Charlie, she had been incredibly busy. Together they had moved in to a new flat and she had started a new job. As smart as she was, she was still finding it difficult to follow the instructions of her new boss and how he wanted her potion making documented. He also did not seem to keep regular hours and this made her job more stressful than she would otherwise like. This month, was even worse as her co-healer was gone on vacation leaving her in charge of making potions for the entire hospital. Even still, it was nice to know that the hospital trusted her enough to create all of the potions.

The day passed quickly and before either knew it, they both looked at the clock to see it was time to go home.

Hermione made it home first and with a sigh exclaimed to no one, "Weekend here I come! Time to kick my shoes off and relax."

Just then Charlie appeared in the doorway, "Oh no, not quite yet my sweet."

"Why not? I have had a long week! Today I had to make 4 new potions and they took **forever**!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Charlie said, "but we are going away for the weekend so you can not sit around lazily just yet."

Stunned, Hermione sat silently for a moment looking at her boyfriend. The smug look on his face told it all, he was not joking, he was in fact planning to take her away somewhere mysterious and he was not going to tell her where. "How in Merlin's beard do you expect me to go somewhere with you this weekend? You haven't told me where we are going! I haven't had time to pack anything and don't know what to pack and…why are you laughing?"

Charlie was indeed rolling in laughter. Watching Hermione thrash around on the couch flustered and confused was causing his insides to lurch in different directions. "Hermione," he said through his laughter, "I have already packed clothes for you and taken care of the trip planning. You don't have to do a thing, and I promise you will be able to relax the rest of the weekend if you just trust me for a little bit."

"But how can I trust you to have packed everything properly if I don't know where we are going? Can I at least look at the bag to see what you packed?"

"Sure you can," Charlie smiled, "I packed your green suitcase." Charlie pointed to the corner of the room with his wand and proclaimed, "accio suitcase" to which it flew over and landed on the floor at his feet. "Now as promised you can look at it…but not in it, you should be much more careful with the wording you use," he teased.

Not amused in the slightest, Hermione glared at him and looked at her suitcase which was lumpy in different places, probably because Charlie haphazardly packed it.

"Will you just tell me where we are going please?" Beginning to pace now and getting increasingly frustrated Hermione grabbed some chocolate out of the dish on their coffee table.

"Fine…," Charlie overemphasized. "If you must know we are going to this muggle factory to get you some more chocolate: Cadburry World, Linden Road, Bournville, Birmingham, UK. Perhaps you have heard of it."

Hermione lunged at Charlie with much gusto. "Cadburry World! Merlin's beard! You know that is my favorite chocolate! My parents used to get it for me every year when I was little!"

Charlie grinned, he had in fact known this fact because Hermione had mentioned it multiple times in the past along with her undeniable sweet tooth and he had planned this little weekend get-away with this in mind. "Well I know Valentine's Day has already passed but I thought you might still like some delicious chocolate."

With a bear hug and kiss Hermione showed her appreciation and was much more excited to get going.

"Well let's go!" she urged, "We can't be late for chocolate!" Hermione was now exuberant and was pulling Charlie towards the door.

As they left for Cadburry World Charlie had a fleeting thought that he was forgetting something but shook it off thinking that he was just being paranoid. After all he had packed everything himself. As the door closed and they departed, he failed to notice the small box that had fallen from his pocket and landed on the carpet inside their flat. The small hand-made card attached to the box fluttered in the breeze of the closing door, with the _Olive You _green words sparkling and awaiting their return.


End file.
